monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Monster Girl Quest: Paradox/@comment-30572467-20170724225127/@comment-25075355-20170727094638
@Hopeful Why would the possibilities be limited by the nature of the character? Is it, like... stated in game? I dunno, but it kinds of contradict with the concept of parrel universe I've learned and also Bioshock Infinite, a nice example of a story of multi-verse. A person can be drastically different in different universes. Booker can be a normal dude in this universe or an ultimate Hitler in another universe. I know this is due to a certain key event... But still, some Bookers sold the daughter but some Bookers decided to resist before handing the daughter over. There was no reason why some Bookers did while some Bookers did not. It was simply a different sudden thought, kinda like RNG. So how are we going to judge Booker? Is he a lunatic (Comstock)? A normal dude (protogonist)? A hero who would voluntarily fight against the opperssor for the oppressed (communist hero Booker universe)? Anyway, what kind of information did I disregard because I don't like it? I don't want to consider multi-verse stuff simply because I just don't like the concept of parrel universe and I don't want to open the can of worms, not the story of the game itself. I have no problem seeing 'bad' high ranking monster girl officers. We already got plenty of them in the VN. A mentally unstable nuke slime with the rank of a general, two governors slaughtering each other while accusing each other of war crimes, a presidential candidate who became a mass murderer and ate her own daughter...etc. @Lukaboy The funny thing is, in most cases in the VN, the men are actually the depraved ones. Those kidnapping, sacrificing turned out to be kind of voluntary. Those who got snatched by harpys had never thought about escaping. The boys that would fight for the position to be the Japanese hydra girl's food. I don't think Alice I would have problems putting down her colonels should they go rogue. She should know that what her high ranking officers do represent the monster government. Additionally, people like Kanon who want a semen farm don't even need to kidnap men. Men would be flocking at her doorstep when her rape farm is open for business. Problem solved! So yea, I doubt the authenticity of the info we got from the pictures. Keep your fingers crossed. There's only one way to find out. By the way, I have seen a unused coversation between Illias and Alice I a long time ago (last year or something). Someone on Baidu Tieba ripped the game files and found this conversation unseen in game. I can't remember the details because that post was too old. I'll post it here if I manage to find it. Maybe I'll ask around there. The conversation seems to happen before Illias and Alice create their descendants. Basically, it's about how Illias despise Alice even though Alice has been trying to appproach Illias with friendliness. When Alice visits Illias, Illias would just drive her away with harsh words. Alice always apologizes politely then leaves. However, Illias secretly anticipate her visit more and more because she feels lonely. After seeing how successful Alice's creations are comparing to those of hers, Illias' hatred intensifies... Whether this conversation is cut content or future content remains unknown.